Never Will Forget, Never Will Surrender
by SamXDanny
Summary: What if on 9/11/01, Danny and Sam were visiting the Towers because Sam's father worked there and invited them? Did they survive? Or were they one of those 6,000 people who died that day? Rated T. DxS.


**So I decided to do a little one-shot on 9/11... Even though none of my family members died (Well, actually my Uncle was in the tower, but luckily was by the door) my heart goes out to the people that did. So lets take a moment in silence to remember that tragic day…**

…

**And if I offend any of you in any way, I'm sorry.**

**Also, lets pretend in 2001, Danny and Sam are in college and went to NYC for it, okay? Just so this whole thing makes sense xD**

**And I never went into the Towers since I was only 11 months old when it happened (My birthday is October 8****th****) So… yeah… I don't know what it looked like or how it worked, so if you do, don't put a flame and say "That's not what it looked like!" "That's not what you did!" Or blah, blah, blah. I saw movies on how it "looked" like so I'm visualizing it that way…**

**Also, everyone knows Fenton is Phantom. Just to make things easier ;)**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Never Will Forget, Never Will Surrender**

**One-Shot**

* * *

_ September 10__th__, 2001. 8:46 PM_

I was waiting for Danny to come home from patrolling the city as I sat there on the couch of our apartment, watching TV. My palms were sweaty and I kept glancing at the door. Usually Danny's home around 8:30. Did something happen to him, is he hurt? Did a ghost capture him? He's sixteen minutes late. Where the hell is he?

Soon enough, Danny flew in the door with cuts and bruises covering his body. I gasped and ran to him as fast as I could as he turned human. He landed on his feet and before he could register the fact that he was, I crushed him into a huge hug. He gave me a weak chuckle and squeezed me back. I then looked away and looked at his injuries.

"Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Are you hurt? What happened to you?" I questioned him. Before I could ask any more, he put a finger to my lips.

"Hey, slow down. I'm fine, it was just Skulker," he answered. I sighed in relief, but still was worried. Ever since we moved to New York City for college, his enemies found us and came after him now and then, just like in Amity Park. I was always afraid that one day I would lose him during one of his fights. I can't live without him. He's my lover, my hero, my life.

"Okay… but lets get you patched up. I can't stand seeing you like this," I said. I went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom when he grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him, twirling me around so I faced him, his hands now on my waist and mine on his chest. He pressed his forehead on mine.

"Sam, just remember I love you so much and I would never leave you without saying goodbye. But there's not any ghosts nor anything that can defeat Danny Phantom. You have _nothing _to worry about, I promise," Danny confessed. I smiled and kissed him on the lips, my hands crawling up to both of his cheeks. Before he tried to deepen the kiss, I pulled away. He pouted and I smiled.

"We need to get you patched up, ghost boy. We can smooch later," I said. I then walked to the bathroom to get the aid kit, smirking at the sound of Danny's groan.

* * *

_September 11__th__, 2001. 8:00 AM_

Danny and I decided to visit the famous Twin Towers today. My Dad worked there on the 88th floor (High, right?) in the Northern Tower and since we live here now, he asked us if we wanted to come. And we both agreed to go. My father never took me to work since I had to go to school and New York was miles away. Now since I lived here, he finally asked. I was so excited. I always wanted to go in there.

As Danny and I walked through the city, I couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen. The sky was so clear, all the people were doing their own things, everyone was running and walking trying to get to work, it seemed so… normal. It maybe just me because I'm not used to things being so normal and calm, but I just felt like because of this, something was going to go terribly wrong.

I then shook it off. I was probably still paranoid because of last night. Yeah… that was it.

I then felt Danny squeeze my hand and say my name. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I answered. He gave my hand one last squeeze until we finally reached the Northern Tower. We walked inside and we checked in saying we came to visit my father. The woman behind the table told us what floor and what room he was at and said she'll give him a phone call that we are here. We walked hand in hand to the elevator and pressed the 88th floor button. It took awhile, the elevator stopping at places and people would come and go, and soon, we hit our destination.

I looked at the time, _8:16 AM_. My father had said to meet him at or maybe before 8:20. We found his office and went inside.

There he was, on his laptop, drinking a sip of coffee, concentrated. Once he hear his door open, he looked up and smiled at the both of us. I smiled too and let go of Danny's hand and walked up to him to hug him. He hugged back.

"You've grown over this pass summer. Too bad I didn't get to visit, I was very busy with this work and all," my father said. I nodding in understanding. "I'm so glad to see you."

"You too, dad," I said. We both smiled. Just then my father got a call.

"Okay, yeah, I'll be right there," my father said on the hone and hung up. I looked at him with a questionable look. "Someone needs me on the 93rd floor. I'll be right back, sweetheart," he said and kissed my forehead. He shook Danny's hand, and walked out of the office, his last words to me haunting my thoughts.

_ "I'll be right back, sweetheart."_

* * *

_ September 11__th__, 2001. 8:36 AM_

Its been over ten minutes and my dad still hasn't came back yet. I wasn't worried since he was just helping another worker. Danny and I decided to walk around, so we left a note saying we got bored and wandered around a little bit and we'll be right back.

We wandered around the 88th floor for a little bit, say for like eight minutes. We said hello to strangers, made a conversation with people our age who was either working here, or visiting like us, and examined everything that were on the walls. Once we got back, it was 8:44 and my dad still wasn't back yet. I gave Danny a questionable look, he just shrugged.

The two minutes went by so fast because when the clock struck 8:46, I remember because I was looking at the time on my phone to see if my father called me or something, the building shook. Hard. I wide eyed at Danny and he mirrored my expression. I heard terrified screams all over the floor, saying "THE PLANE CRASHED! A PLANE HAS CRASHED INTO A BUILDING! GET TO SAFETY, NOW!" My heart stopped. I remembered my Dad was on the 93rd floor. Was he okay?

I ran out of the hallway with Danny following me. I ran to the man who was screaming at us to go down the stairs. I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Where did the plane crash!?" I asked, determined to know the answer.

"I believe around the 92nd or 3rd floor! You have to go now!" the man yelled.

"How you know for sure!?"

"Because I was just on the 91st floor and the crash wasn't that far! I was lucky to come down here alive, now everyone RUN!" he screamed in my face. I froze and my heart stopped. My father could have been dead… No… he couldn't be… we need to save him!

"My dad is on the 93rd floor, we need to rescue him!" I yelled and ran towards the staircase, since I didn't trust the elevator at this moment. Both the man and Danny caught my wrists.

"You can't! Its too dangerous!" They both yelled in unison.

"He's already dead, now lets go!" the man yelled. Danny knew I was frozen at this point. So he picked me up over my shoulder and ran down the stairs, the man's voice behind us, "God bless you two! Good luck!"

"Sam?" my boyfriend called.

"Y-Yeah?" I shakily replied.

"I'm gonna have to go ghost and fly us out of here," he said.

"What about the other people?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'll get them, but for now I need you to get to safety," Danny replied with a stern and serious voice.

"But-" I was cut off by Danny.

"No buts. I know you can take care of yourself, but I can't lose you. I know you're gonna try to go on that floor to save your dad if I let you stay and help," he said as he flashed into Phantom and positioned me in bridal style.

"But I can't lose you too!" I protested. He sighed and leaned his forehead on mine.

"You won't lose me. I'll be careful and go intangible through the fire. Okay?" I nodded. He kissed me sweetly on the lips for a second and then flew us out of the building. He landed me on the ground away from the Tower. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Stay here, I mean it," he ordered, his eyes blazing green. I nodded. His stern faced softened and hugged me tightly. "I love you," he said. "I love you so much. Please stay safe."

"I love you, too and only if you will," I said. He sighed and pulled away to look at me.

"I will, I promise." He then kissed me on the cheek and flew towards the smoking tower. Now his last words haunting my thoughts.

_ "I will. I promise."_

* * *

_ September 11__th__, 9:01 AM_

It was one minute passed nine and he still, he _still _hasn't come out yet. Sure, he put some people out, but that was… ten minutes ago! What if he was in danger? What if he was lost and couldn't find a way out?

… What if he was dead?

I shook those thoughts away, hoping and praying he was alright. I chewed my nails, I thought positive, I pictured Danny's smile, I remembered Danny, Tucker, and I hanging out in our high school days, I did anything that would make me feel better.

But when another plane hit the Southern Tower even more lower and more powerful than the Northern Tower, I knew the hope that everything was going to be alright fade. We were under attack. Not by ghosts, but terrorists. Humans.

I had to help. I couldn't let those people die. If Danny was going to take care of the first tower, I was going to take care of the second.

As I made my way into the second building, some people were yelling at everyone to get out of the building while the other people were trying to calm down the scared, telling them it was just a plane accident. I knew it wasn't. I knew this was a terrorist attack.

"Everyone, get out! We are under attack! We are under attack!" I shouted. Everyone's eyes bulged eyes and screamed.

"We need to get everyone out of the building!" A woman yelled.

"There's no way we can save everyone! Warn some people and let's get out of here!" A boy shouted back.

"I'll go warn, you guys save yourselves," I said. Everyone nodded and rushed out of there. I climbed the stairs, the floors getting hotter by each passing floor. I made it up to the tenth, my legs aching from climbing.

When I looked in the hallway, people were calm, paralyzed on what just happened. They weren't moving, no one was shouting. They just stood there… registering everything.

"Guys, we are under attack! Run! Now! Get to safety! You don't know when another plane will crash!" I shouted at them. "Warn others!" I added. Everyone ran to the stair case, others went up, others went down. I followed where the people went up. If there was a need to be saving, I will save them.

It took awhile, but we reached the 20th floor. Everyone had heard it, everyone has felt it. They knew something wasn't right. They new something was wrong. The people I followed up the stairs shouted at them to get to safety and that we're under attack.

My sight was a little smoked up. The fire from the high floors were getting closer. I still needed to warn the people who were curious, but still were seated. I needed to save them all. Even if it takes my life away.

Again, some people ran down, some people ran up. I ran up. As I ran p, I looked at the time, _9:38 AM_. The building began to rumble, it shook. I swayed a little, but kept my balance and shook off my fears. I need to save the ones who are in trouble.

I ran up faster and reached the 40th floor. There were people knocked out or hit by the frames on the walls or little of glass breaking. The floor was hotter. The people I followed warned them and picked up the people who were unconscious. I had to go higher. Warn all the people… and then, maybe get out for myself.

Just then an explosion went off outside. I looked at a window and saw that the first tower had an explosion. I gasped as I remembered that Danny was in there, that Danny told me to stay at the place I was at. I then saw people jump from the window. I gasped again. They were killing themselves! Don't they know someone is trying to save them!?

I wanted to go higher, I was gonna, but then the building shook again. The clock that was on the wall ticked 9:50. I then knew what was right. I had to get out of there. Those people are probably thinking they're going to die… but at least I tried, and at least I saved a lot of lives.

I yelled for everyone to follow me and they did. I walked to the staircase and we ran for our lives. The ceilings were coming down above us, the crackling noises were getting clearer to hear, the heat was rising, and the screams were blinding our ears. We passed the 30th floor, I could picture the time. Maybe 9:55.

We ran faster. I glanced at the people behind me, they were still there, climbing down the stairs. And by glancing at them, I tripped, landing on the 27th floor, my ankle hurting. The people stopped and looked.

"No, go on without me. Save yourselves!" I yelled. They looked at me with a sorry stare and ran off like I told them to. Tears were slipping down my cheeks as I knew this was the end. I knew I was never going to see Danny's face, Danny's smile, Danny's voice… Never see Tucker again, or Valerie, or Jazz, or my mom… At least I'll see my dad… But most of all, Danny's the one I want to live for. But now its too late. I should've just stayed in that spot and everything would've been alright, but at least I saved the people who were trapped in here. At least I'll die as a hero.

I looked at the time, _9:57 AM_. I closed my eyes as I felt the world shake before me, feeling the building loosing its strength. If only I could see Danny one more time, hear his voice, taste his lips…

"SAM! SAM! _SAM_!" I heard someone scream. I opened my eyes and I saw Danny flying towards me. But as he was, my vision went black.

* * *

I woke up in a white room. Why was the light so bright? Was I dead? Was this Heaven?

I blinked my eyes and I saw a doctor standing before me. I looked to my right to see Danny on a bed that was next to me, opening his eyes too and staring into mine. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I then looked at the doctor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well this boy here, known as Danny Phantom, saved you from the tower right before it collapsed," the doctor answered. I turned back to Danny and he nodded. "You had cuts, burns, bruises, and a broken ankle. But you're all fine now."

"How about Danny?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. Several cuts and burns, but he'll be fine," the doctor replied. "Now I'll be checking you soon." And with that, he left.

In an instant, Danny floated to my bed and wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled in his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I said. He held me tighter.

"Not as much as I'm relieved I found you before the tower collapsed," Danny said. "I'm sorry your dad passed…" Just remembering that he's gone made me sniff.

"Its okay… At least he's in a better place. I just wish I told him how much I love him," I confessed and snuggled closer to Danny.

"Its going to be okay, I promise," Danny said. I nodded.

Everything was going to be okay from now on. It may not be the same, but I will never surrender. They may brought us down, but we'll get straight back up. Because we are America. And we will always defeat whoever tries to fight.

* * *

**Okay. I'm done. Need to go to bed now.**

**I hope you liked it! I worked hard on this!**

**And we'll never forget this day as long as we stand. But we'll never surrender. Because we are America!**

_**SamXDanny**_


End file.
